


I Will Protect You, I Promise

by homestuckgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Guy Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckgirl/pseuds/homestuckgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic where bro is a dick and dirk comforts dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You, I Promise

Dirk sat at his PC, staring blankly at his Pesterchum window and waiting for Jake to come online. As he waited, he heard a knock at the door, some quiet sobbing behind it. He got up, walked to the door and opened it, eyebrows raising as he saw Dave on the other side.  
"Sup, dude..?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
Dave quickly wiped his face off looking at dirk "can I hang out here?"  
"Of course, man.." Dirk spoke quietly, letting Dave into the apartment and closing the door.  
"I could hear you crying, is something wrong..?" Dirk asked concerned.  
"What? Me cry? Please dirk I'm a cool kid remember?" Dave smiles slightly to try and make it look convincing.  
Dirk frowned, removing his shades. "Please..if something's wrong, you can tell me..you don't have to hide it."  
Dave Looks away "I'm...I'm not hiding anything"  
"..You clearly are.." Dirk frowned looking at Dave. "Whatever it is, just..spit it out.."  
Dave hugs himself looking at dirk "it's just my bro, nothing you need to worry about"  
"What has he done to you..?" Dirk whispered not wanting to scare Dave, stepping a little closer to him.  
Dave runs a hand through his hair. "The question is more like what he hasn't done" Dave let out a slight laugh.  
Dirk walked over and opened his arms. "..Do you need a hug..?" he mumbled.  
Dave hugs him tightly not wanting to let go.Dirk hugged back tight, stroking his back slowly.  
"I won't let him touch you again..I promise.."  
Dave started to cry against Dirk's chest "you really promise?" Dave asked skeptical.  
"I really promise.." he whispered, cradling Dave gently.  
Dave slowly started to relax against Dirk. Dirk smiled gently, kissing his cheek.  
"I'm here for you, lil bro.."Dirk whispered to Dave. Dave blushes lightly looking up at him. Dirk looked down meeting his gaze.  
"Is there..anything you need?"  
"Right now? I just need you"  
"Then i'm here.." Dirk leaned in closer, resting the younger Strider's head on his chest. Dave smiles for real this time as he leaned against Dirk. Dirk smiled back as he noticed Dave's smile.  
"Can I..get you some food or anything..?"  
Dave nods, "yeah food sounds good right now"  
Dirk nodded, setting Dave down on his bed. "Anything in particular?"  
Dave shakes his head. "No anything is fine"  
"Alright.." Dirk smiled and walked to the kitchen, quickly preparing up some pizza for the both of them and walking back in. "It's done, Dave," Dirk says happily.  
Dave smiles at him and sits up. Dirk placed the plate of pizza on the bed, smiling warmly and eating a slice. Dave takes the pizza and eats it. Then Dave says through a mouthful "thank you so much dirk"  
"You're welcome.." Dirk chuckled. "I'd do anything to make you happy and keep you safe.." he added  
Dave blushes dark. "You're really nice"  
Dirk smiled and nodded in response. "I do my best.."  
Dave moves closer to him. Dirk blushed and looked at him as he got closer.  
Dave smiles at him "you're pretty cute you know"  
Dirk blushed deeper. "Uh, t-thanks.."  
Dave kisses Dirk's cheek, "no, thank you for making me feel better"  
Dirk kissed both of his cheeks in return. "As I said..i'd do anything to make you happy.." Dirk pauses, "Happy and safe.." he adds.  
Dave blushes even more, "t-thank you"  
Dirk blushed at dave's response and smiled. "Anything you need..just say it.." Dirk held him closer, hearing rain begin to pat against the windows.  
Dave closes his eyes leaning against dirk. Dirk ran his fingers through Dave's soft hair, smiling gently.  
"Are you okay..?"  
Dave nods against him, "more than okay now"  
"Good.." Dirk whispered, warm breath tickling Dave's ear.  
Dave blushes so dark that it begins to reach his ears "uh y-yeah"  
Dirk chuckled, cradling Dave in his arms. Dave looks up at dirk and ends up staring at his mouth. Dirk licked his dry lips, mouth curved in a smile. Dave quickly looks away from his mouth and focuses his gaze up at his eyes. Dave notices that Dirk's eyes are a glowing shades of Orange.  
Dave whispers "wow"  
Dirk smiled, his thoughts interrupted by a loud crash of thunder at his window. Dave jumps and buries his head into dirks chest as he whimpers. Dirk rubbed his head to calm Dave.  
"It's okay lil bro.." Dirk whispers.  
Dave nuzzles closer against Dirk.  
"You're scared of storms?" Dirk asked noticing his reaction.  
"I-im not scared if a-anything" Dave stuttered out.  
"It's okay if you are.." he whispered soothingly, hearing the drunken, bellowing voice of Bro outside his window.  
Dave crawls under Dirk's shirt, "maybe just a little" not noticing Bro's voice.  
Dirk kissed his forehead, listening to the drunken Strider outside. Dave looks at Dirk with fear in his eyes finally noticing the older Strider outside.  
"What's he saying?" Dirk growled, holding him tight.  
Dave whimpers and shakes his head. Dirk kissed his cheek and laid him on the bed.  
"It's okay, I'll handle this." He muttered, walking outside. Dave curls up and worries. Once outside Dirk stared at Bro. "You! Leave here before I call the police."  
"Not until Dave comes back with me, you faggot!" Bro went to him, Dirk stopped him.  
"Fuck off, asshole, you're drunk." Dirk replied.  
"Bet you want that little whore for yourself, wanting him to fuck you up the ass and eat you out, huh? You want Dave to be your little whiny prostitute, huh?!" Bro shouted, ending his statement with a hiccup.  
"Dave isn't like that and you know it!" Dirk protested, shoving the drunk, who staggered back a bit.  
"Bet you two have already touched each other like the damn cock sucking fag bags you are, bet he gave you AIDS, or better ye-" Dirk punched him in the face, tired of hearing his lies.  
Bro stumbled to his knees and spat out a tooth before looking at him. "You shouldn't of done that."  
He had been holding a vodka bottle in a paper bag, which he removed from the bag and broke on the ground, getting up and striking. He lashed the broken edges of the bottle at Dirk, who got cut as he hunched down and punched him in the gut. Bro kicked him and cut him more, causing bleeding wounds on his arms. He punched Dirk in the face, ramming him into the ground. Bro held the bottle, getting ready to stab him with it. Dirk grabbed it, cutting his palm in the process as he twisted Bro's wrist, he jerked it, snapping the tender bone. Dirk shoved him off after Bro dropped the bottle and grabbed his wrist in pain, Dirk standing up and kicked him in the face.  
"Leave. Now." Dirk said coldly, his forehead was cut when Bro dropped the bottle to attend to his wrist. Bro got up.  
"This isn't the last time you'll see me." He stumbled away and Dirk went inside.  
Dave sits up hearing dirk enter "d-dirk?"  
"It's okay, I'm back.." he groaned.  
Dave stands up "dirk are you okay?"  
"I'm fine lil bro.. he just hit me a lot, that's all.."  
Dave holds Dirk's face, looking at him worried. Dirk grunted a little from the touch.  
"It'll heal up.. I know it looks real bad.." Dirk says softly.  
Dave runs a hand through Dirk's hair "you didn't have to do that for me"  
"I wanted to protect you.." Dirk says again.  
Dave smiles "I'm okay, I'm right here and I'll stay with you always"  
"Good.." Dirk smiled and leaned in close to Dave. He blushes dark. Dirk ruins the moment as he yawns.  
Dave softly Giggles "come on baby I mean bro, let sleep"  
Dave blushes dark at his slip up. Dirk blushes noticing the slip. Dirk get's ready by stripping into his boxers and crawls into bed. Dave blushes looking over Dirk's toned body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the teasing. If it's requested i'll add more chapters to this. ^-^


End file.
